Decorative fountain systems employ fluid amplifiers to generate their decorative displays and effects. Fluid amplifiers rely on a fluid control stream to switch a fluid power stream.
Fluid amplifiers are so named because a low-energy fluid control signal can control and switch a high-energy fluid power stream to produce an output signal of higher energy level than the fluid control signal. In fluid amplifiers, a fluid power stream, after leaving a nozzle, is switched selectively to one or more of a plurality of outlet passages. This may be done by supplying fluid control pressure continuously, or as a pulse, to one of the control ports at the exit end of the nozzle until the high-energy power stream is diverted. Alternatively, switching may be effected by closing the other control port so that the fluid that is flowing in through one control port from the atmosphere or some other source will create a sufficient fluid pressure imbalance adjacent the exit end of the nozzle to effect switching of the fluid power stream.
In use, a fluid amplifier would typically be connected to, and receive the high-energy power stream from, a separate fluid supply manifold that had been previously installed.